


Unannounced

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [20]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: :), F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Pale is Cranky, Sleazy and Seedy, You love him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: 'He’s always in the middle of a rant by the time he arrives at your place. Smoking up a storm and running his mouth about something. Half the time, you wonder if he even knows he’s talking out loud, the other half of the time you wonder how much coke he’s had, how off his ass he is.'





	Unannounced

He’s always in the middle of a rant by the time he arrives at your place. Smoking up a storm and running his mouth about something. Half the time, you wonder if he even knows he’s talking out loud, the other half of the time you wonder how much coke he’s had, how off his ass he is. 

You’re sitting in the kitchen when he shows up, unannounced but certainly not uninvited. He finally had his own key now, and put it to good use, popping in whenever he could grab a couple hours to be with you. 

“Can you fuckin’ believe some jackass tried to run me off the god damned road? Who the fuck goes forty-five fuckin’ miles per hour in a forty-five? Everyone knows you do at least fifteen to twenty miles above it. And he honks at me like _I'__m _the sonofabitch who’s in the wrong?! Nobody’s got any fucking sense here who the fuck taught these fuckin’ people how to drive…” He goes on and on, opening up your fridge and grabbing some shit to make dinner. 

“I missed you.” You smile fondly at him, he must be hungry then, must’ve skipped his lunch to come home early and eat with you. 

You pull him away from the fridge, push him gently into one of the kitchen chairs and pluck the cigarette out of his mouth. 

He licks his teeth and spreads his legs, pats at his thigh, and like a magnet you’re drawn there. 

“Missed me, huh?” He’ll smirk, pinch at your nose. “Why don’t you go ahead and show me how much.” He exhales real slow.

And that’s all the invitation you need to lick into his mouth, to comb your fingers through his hair, to rub at the peek of his chest that the opened buttons on his silk shirt gives you. 

The cigarette rests in between your index and middle finger, and every now and again Pale comes up for air to take a drag. He’ll grab your wrist, lift your fingers to his lips and puff on it, letting go of you when he’s done. 

He’s bitter and acrid and you can’t get enough of it, it’s harsh around the edges but mellow once he starts really kissing you, when he’s got a fistful of your hair and he’s growling just a bit.

Once he’s had his fill of your lips, your tongue – except he’s never had his fill, not really, he could devour you whole and ask for seconds – he brings you back to the counter, has you hop up and sit in your spot next to the stove so he can start cookin’ you up something nice, plucks the cigarette right back from you and sticks it back between his teeth.

You roll your eyes but kiss his cheek anyway, just glad he’s with you. 


End file.
